


Fake Smiles

by TheMadQueenMogar



Series: Jeremwood (One Liners) [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake AH Crew, M/M, References to Depression, Sad Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: “Fake smiles can hide it all.”-Or the one where Jeremy doesn't want the crew to see him cry.





	Fake Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I found a bunch of one sentence prompts and then this happened so... Enjoy!

No one would ever look at Jeremy and think ‘Damn, that guy is depressed.’ You just wouldn’t see it. He was too happy, always laughing and cracking jokes. He hid it well, he thought, all the stress that was put on him because of working the way he did. He even managed to hold himself together when he was drunk. Until he was alone, of course. That's when he allowed himself to break down.

 

Jeremy shut his bedroom door, not bothering to lock it because everyone else in the penthouse was asleep. He clutched the half empty bottle of maple whiskey to his chest and sauntered over to one of the windows in his room. He stumbled slightly, over one of the misplaced things on his floor, as he caught himself on the window sill. He sank to the floor, one arm dropping to his side while the other raised up to pour some of that liquor down his throat.

 

It took a few minutes of overthinking for everything to finally hit him. Every wound he had to watch his friends suffer from. Every heist that had gone terribly that he blamed himself for. Every tear his friends shed in front of him. Every fucking pent up feeling he kept whisked away. Every time he felt so weak for doing this. It all brought him to his breaking point now. Hot, emotional tears welled up in his eyes and he just let them fall. He let the choked whines break from his slightly parted lips. 

 

Jeremy leaned his head back against the wall and he gripped the bottle tighter and let himself cry. He hated when this happened. He hated how fucking weak he felt. He felt like he only brought the crew down -that he would always be the new kid. He started to sob harder and kept his eyes shut as he took another swig from the bottle. He would give anything just to feel numb right now.

 

“Jeremy?” A deep, yet calming voice called, pulling Jeremy to jolt his eyes open and wipe the never ending tears off his face. He looked up through the dark of the room to see a tall figure standing in the doorway. Fuck, he thought, he should've locked the door. “Go away, Ryan,” Jeremy snapped slightly as he sat the bottle down and wiped his eyes again. Ryan sighed and shut the door as he walked over to Jeremy, who turned away from Ryan.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ryan asked him and Jeremy almost scoffed. “Nothing,” the lad answered as he bit his lip to keep back the rest of the tears threatening to fall. “You were so happy earlier,” Ryan mumbled. It wasn't really a question, but Jeremy still answered it. “Fake smiles can hide it all,” he mumbled. Jeremy felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso and pull him into Ryan’s lap. He looked up at Ryan, who was looking back at him with those icy blue eyes with black face paint still smudged around them.

 

Jeremy couldn't hold back his tears as he gripped onto Ryan's shirt and buried his head in the other’s chest. Ryan put one arm around Jeremy’s waist to keep him on his lap while he put the other on the back of Jeremy’s neck to hold him close. Jeremy felt weak -pathetically weak- as he weeped against Ryan’s chest. He calmed down slightly after a while, reducing to a fit of light hiccups until it was completely silent in the room except for their breathing and the sound of Ryan’s heartbeat against Jeremy’s ear.

 

Ryan slipped his thumb under Jeremy’s jaw to lift his head up. Jeremy didn't fight it as he looked at Ryan and leaned into his touch. Jeremy watched Ryan’s eyes move their gaze from his own to his lips. He realized how close they were - _ oh god _ they're so close. Then he realized what was going on. Ryan’s eyes shut as he tilted his head slightly and kissed the lad. Jeremy’s brain didn't react before his body made the decision. 

 

His own eyes fluttered shut as he kissed Ryan back. His hands loosened their grip on Ryan’s grey t-shirt and made their way to cup Ryan’s cheeks. He's always wanted to kiss the gent. He never imagined it would be this nice. Neither of them wanted to break away, but they needed air. Jeremy looked into Ryan’s eyes as if he was looking into some magic crystal ball telling him his future was going to be  _ okay _ . Ryan smiled slightly and went to wipe a few loose tears from Jeremy's cheeks with his thumbs.

 

“How about we lay down and you can talk to me whenever you're ready?” The older of the two suggested. Jeremy nodded and went to stand, but felt himself get lifted off the ground. He glanced up at Ryan as he was gently laid on the bed. Ryan moved to lay down next to Jeremy and pull him close to his chest. Jeremy laid comfortable with his back against the gent. He felt Ryan's finger rubbing a soothing circle onto his hip. His breath was warm against the back of Jeremy's head.

  
Jeremy felt comforted here, with Ryan's body against his and the muffled sounds of cars passing, with the occasional police siren. He felt Ryan press a soft kiss to the back of his head. Jeremy smiled -a genuine smile, not like the fake ones from before- as he took a deep breath. It seemed everything wrong in the world had disappeared and it was just the two of them there. Jeremy felt safe. He felt at  _ home. _


End file.
